100 way to kill sasuke
by black angel yanna
Summary: not very good but please r&r.chapter 6 up!im half way there!haitus.
1. Chapter 1

100 ways to kill sasuke painfully

1. have itachi kill him in mangekyou sharigan world and real world.

2. Give him to my P.E. teacher. He'll die from lack of chakra.

3. Give him to maci. He'll kill himself after a second.

4. lock him up with gai, lee, neji, and last but not least ino.

5. bug him about random stuff till he kills himself because he is so annoyed.

6. make him live with sakura and ino with every other random girl that likes him.(a/n including temari).

a/n: unless i get 5 reviews im not posting.i dont care if they say u suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own sasuke

a/n: thank you chocolatelover1015 for 7-10 the rest are on the next chapter. Thank you fallenangel1323232 for 14 which will be in the next chapter.

5-10

6. make him live with sakura and ino with every other random girl that likes him.(a/n including temari).

7. Tell Kabuto that Sasuke and Orochimaru are dating let nature take it's course

8.make him play pretty princess dressup

9.give him to random girls that don't act there age. He will be scared for life.

10.have his head chopped off.

Chocolatelover1015: thank you very much I really liked your review please keep reviewing. Im coming out with another story soon please read it.

Fallenangel13323232:thank you for your review it was …_thinks about way to put it_ uplifting.

a/n: thank you every body that read it and did not review.


	3. 1020

10-20

Disclaimer: don't own sasuke

Chocolatelover1015 this chapter is dedicated to you

a/n: thank you chocolatelover1015 for 11 &12 and fallenangel1323232 for 13

leave him on a deserted island to die

make him read yaoi fanfiction. he'll die of blood loss from so many nosebleeds.

tie his right arm and right leg to a truck, tie his left arm and right leg to a different truck and floor it.

pull an atomic bomb on the dude

lock him up with crazy people, hell kill himself.

tell him that sakuras going to do him

_random person _ goes up to him and says "hey punk" repeatedly until he kills himself

get ino to hug him till she breaks all of his ribs and kills him

make him drink so much he dies from dehydration

get itachi to show him how he killed the clan until he kills himself

_done 10 not5 yay_

chocolatelover1015:thanks for telling me it had to be longer 10 on this one that the longest probably

a/n im not posting again unless 3 reviews for this chapter. come on 3 that's not hard.


	4. 2025

Disclaimer: don't own.

20-25

make him go find Gaara and make him say "go Gaara" until Gaara kills him

give him to my computer basics teacher and make him learn how to use a com.(it wont work it will kill Him).

make him use chidori until it uses all of his chakra.

Tell hinata Naruto and Sasuke are dating let nature take it's course

Have him replace Grim from The grim Stories of Billy and Mandy or Something

a/n: ok I want (don't need) 1 review, so please!!!! 


	5. 2530

Disclaimer:don't own

GIve him to radid Sasuke hating Fan Girls

GIve him to radid Sasuke hating Fan Girls

Tell Itachi he is dating Kisame let nature take it's course

make him tell kankurou he loves him and watch the show.

make him hug itachi and then itachi kills him.

a/n: once again 1 review please!!!!


	6. gym class ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Put him in a flower costume.

Choke him.

hang him

put him in blender

put him in a house with hics (no offense what so ever ment)

push him off mt. Everest

drown him

send to mars to die

shoot him

Stab him.

give him to girly girls (no offense ment what so ever)

Bang him against the wall. Hard.

electrocute him.

bang with glass something or a nother

run him over repeatedly

make kubato randomly kill him.

poison

make him super emo

sic kakshis nin-dogs on him.

a/n: twenty! I expect some reviews but this is going to be it for a while at least until at the most the end of the school year. I have a couple ideas. And thanks for the reviews. But yea me and my friend actually made this up in gym class one day.

Chocolatelover1015:thank you for the reviews you're the only one that has been reviwng. starts to cry


	7. 5060

Disclaimer: don't own. Don't sue.

51. Give him to itachi lovers who hate him.

52. Make him play on the com until his eyes fall out for playing on the com so much.

53. Make him drink/eat something he's allergic to.

54. Ask him to play dress up with you until he kills himself.

55. Ask him to sing the Barney song, once again kills himself.

56. Make him tell Neji he looks like a girl, sit back and enjoy the show. (A/N: thank you saku-kiss for this one and the next one.)

57. Get him to kiss kisame because we all know itachi would love to see his little bro get shaved to death.

58. Get chuck Norris to round house kick him.

59. make him drink enough what ever to make him die from to much water.

60. make him dissect an ant then while he's doing that come up behind him and stab him.


	8. just die already! 6071

Me no own!!!

Arigatou minha-san the reviews were wonderful

make him fight envy the homunculus from fma

have pein come and attack him out of nowhere

get him depressed enough to commit suicide

make him run around In a barny suit

chop off his left hand, then right and so on and so forth

make him right 'I will not fight a thousand times'

make him jump off a cliff

make him die of boredom

make orochimaru randomly come out of nowhere and stab him

just make him die!


	9. 9: the poor kittens!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 9! The poor puppies!

72. Make him eat so much peanut butter he chokes

73. Make him listen to the Barney song until he dies

74. Have him watch Sesame Street

75. Make him get tackled by puppies then the owners come kill him for 'harassing' their 'innocent puppies'.

76. chop off a leg and make him watch as you chop the arm into tiny bits. (he'll die of blood loss.)

77. make him get clawed to death by a cat! Named itachi.

78.make him wear orange on a high-c class mission.

79. make him listen to something beside emo music. (suicide)

80. put little cuts all over his body and wait for him to die of blood loss.


	10. up to 8185

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 10!

81. Rat poison him

82. Make him look at then wait for him to claw his eyes out.

_(Insert something)_

83. Make his head blow up

84. Make him wear pink spandex. Blinding pink.

85. make an innocent bunny tackle him then claw his eyes out.

A/n: I am on a role 2 in 1 day! 15 or 14 total!


End file.
